guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Defend Droknar's Forge
Overview Summary #Find and destroy the Titan Lord Evirso Sectus and his army in Mineral Springs. #Return to Vision of Glint for your reward. Obtained from :Vision of Glint in Droknar's Forge Requirements :Ascension :Hell's Precipice (mission) Reward :*20,000 XP Dialogue :"Titan Lord Evirso Sectus and his army are amassing numbers out in Mineral Springs. We expect that as soon as the army is big enough they will attempt to overtake Droknar's Forge. Break through the ranks of titans to find the Lord and the rest of his underlings. Killing the Lord would put a huge dent in the titan force and convince the rest of them to retreat." ::Accept: "As a friend of the Deldrimor Dwarves, it would be my honor." ::Reject: "Find someone else to do your dirty work." Reward Dialogue :"Your efforts have put the Titan army into disarray, but there is still more work to be done. Their presence is spreading throughout Tyria, and they must be stopped!" Followup :The Last Day Dawns :Defend North Kryta Province :Defend Denravi Walkthrough This quest is straightforward in terms of where to go and what to do. Getting there through the titans is the difficult part. The forces of titans in this region are led by the gigantic Frost Titan; upon its death it spawns an Icy Brute and a Titan's Malice. The Brute will spawn a Dark Titan and the Malice will spawn a Titan's Heart. Travel to Granite Citadel and take the northern exit into Tasca's Demise. Here you will get your first taste of the new titans. With this quest accepted, the area now contains mesmer titans (Titan's Malice) and monk titans (Titan's Heart). Head northeast to exit into Mineral Springs. At the first fork in the road, take the right path and stay with it. It will weave and turn until you reach a resurrection shrine. Past it, you will find a narrow path in the mountain. Inside that path you will find Evirso Sectus, a necromancer boss. Bosses * Evirso Sectus: Wither The following bosses can also be encountered: * Syr Honorcrest: Flourish * Ryk Arrowwing: Practiced Stance * Myd Springclaw: Shield of Judgment * Nhy Darkclaw: Well of Power * Wyt Sharpfeather: Ineptitude * Hyl Thunderwing: Glyph of Energy *Taking the northern path, the order of bosses from west to east will be: Hyl Thunderwing, Nhy Darkclaw, Wyt Sharpfeather. (Top three spawn locations on map) *Taking the southern path, the order of bosses from west to east will be: Ryk Arrowwing, Syr Honorcrest, Myd Springclaw. (Bottom three spawn locations on map) *Note that the boss spawn locations are fixed during this quest. Notes *Fire damage is incredibly effective on this quest. *The Avicara and titans are hostile to each other. On several occasions, this can be used to get a group of each to fight each other. *Frost Titans, Titan's Malices and Icy Brutes spawn smaller titans when killed. Do not kill too many of them at the same time, or you will be overwhelmed. *Consider taking Greater Conflagration and using physical damage. *While the quest is active, there will be no Ice Imps to drop Icy Dragon Swords, and there will be no Ice Beast and no Seer to infuse your armor. *Taking a Signet of Capture is an easy way to remove death penalty, providing there is an elite skill you don't have in Mineral Springs. *So long as the world has the Favor of the Gods, the Statue of Lyssa that's located at the back of the ice cave (north of the Titan boss) can be used to gain a helpful blessing prior to attacking the Titan boss, and as another way to remove DP. Category:Prophecies quests